Generally a mating connector which may have two directions, for example, as disclosed in Chinese patent issued publication No. CN202454786U, comprises: a first insulating body provided with a plurality of terminal grooves, each terminal groove has a horizontal opening opened in a horizontal direction and a vertical opening opened in a vertical direction, each terminal groove is correspondingly provided with a clamping arm-type terminal; and a second insulating body provided with a plurality of blade-type terminals respectively mating with the plurality of clamping arm-type terminals. Two sides of the first insulating body each are provided with a first guide groove which is in the same direction as the horizontal opening of the terminal groove and a second guide groove which is in the same direction as the vertical opening of the terminal groove, and two sides of the second insulating body each are provided with a positioning protrusion. When the first insulating body and the second insulating body mates with each other in the horizontal direction, the positioning protrusion enters into the first guide groove, and the blade-type terminal enters into the terminal groove via the horizontal opening to mate with the clamping arm-type terminal; when the first insulating body and the second insulating body mate with each other in the vertical direction, the positioning protrusion enters into the second guide groove, and the blade-type terminal enters into the terminal groove via the vertical opening to mate with the clamping arm-type terminal.
Since the blade-type terminal will enter into the terminal groove via the horizontal opening or the vertical opening to mate with the clamping arm-type terminal, that is, the blade-type terminal will mates with the clamping arm-type terminal in the two directions, in order to avoiding the blade-type terminal crashing the clamping arm-type terminal, a spherical bulge is provided on a contact portion of the clamping arm-type terminal to contact the blade-type terminal. However, the spherical bulge is generally formed by stamping a metal sheet to make a part of the metal sheet curved so as to protrude at a side and be recessed at an opposite side so that the inside of the spherical bulge is hollow, the spherical bulge is easily recessed from the protruding side toward the inside of the spherical bulge and plastically deformed and in turn be damaged after many times collisions. So such a mating connector cannot bear high times of plug, for example, more than ten thousand times of plug.